I could fall in love
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: Yao finally comes to terms with his feelings. But is he too late? Has Ivan given up for good? ChinaxRussia YaoxIvan Yaoi


Raelyn: Hello!!! I don't own these characters! Just so you know!

I could fall in love

Yao stood in the window, staring at the snow. Noting how it's falling cause a certain peace and serenity to fall over the land. It's cool white color reminded him of Ivan. Looking away from the falling snow, Yao's eyes lit on a discarded item. Leaving his current post, Yao made his way across the room.

Leaning over, Yao picked up the red fabric. Unfolding it, he realized that it was a gift that Ivan had sent him. The red button-up was not his favorite article, but whenever he could he wore it, to remind himself of Ivan. Smiling serenely, Yao placed the shirt in his closet.

Yao was not known for his gentle nature. It did not usually bother him, except, he did not want Ivan to get the wrong impression. Yao gasped aloud. What should he care? It wasn't as if he cared. Yao hurried to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Placing the tea kettle full of water on the fire, Yao's eyes caught upon the falling snow again.

Yao had not had much to talk about with Ivan since the split. But there was not a day that went by that Yao did not think of Ivan. Yao, against his usual nature, walked over to the phone, and without further thought, he called Ivan.

"Hello?" Ivan's whimsical voice danced across the line.

Yao swallowed the lump in his throat. He face began to heat up. What was he supposed to say?

"Hello?" Ivan's voice sounded a bit confused this time.

"Uh, h-hello, Ivan." Yao stuttered.

"Yao?!?" Ivan sounded completely surprised. Yao was not surprised that Ivan responded this way, even before the split, Yao hardly called him.

"Yes, Ivan. It's been a while. How are you?" Yao attempted to start a conversation.

Yao faintly heard a pen clatter to the desktop, "I am fine. Even better now." Ivan's voice happily rang out.

"I am glad.", Yao leaned his head against the wall and cradled the phone, "Are...are you busy, right now?"

There was a pause, "Yao? Are you inviting me over?" Ivan asked seriously.

Yao flinched at the tone. Had he really neglected Ivan that much? Yao swallowed, "Yes...that it if you would like to come over. I am currently making tea and I thought-"

"Da! I will be there shortly, Yao! See you soon." Ivan's excitement returned and blossomed again.

"Yes, Ivan, I shall see you soon." Yao smiled and hung up the phone.

The tea kettle whistled startling Yao. Yao walked over to the kettle, turning off the heat, he removed the kettle and sat it on a tea tray. Quickly, getting his best tea set together, Yao put it on the table in the lounge. Walking back to his room, Yao pulled off his clothing.

Yao had barely finished getting dress, when the door bell rang. Jumping, Yao hurried to the door. Yao paused before the door, pulled his ponytail loose and opened the door. Covered in snow, Ivan stood smiling.

"Hello, Yao." Ivan's smile brightened.

Yao's breath left his body as he stared at Ivan. He'd certainly grown up, since the last time he'd seen him. Ivan's face lost some of that fat that had rounded his cheeks. His eyes seemed to carry more knowledge. And his smile...Yao's hand went to his chest as the air returned to his body.

"Hello, Ivan. Please come in." Yao stepped aside, allowing Ivan to enter his home.

Ivan stepped inside and closed the door behind himself and locked it. As Yao reached for Ivan's coat, their bare fingers brushed. Yao took Ivan's coat quickly, to hide his rapidly heating face.

"Yao has a beautiful home." Ivan said, easily.

"Thank you, Ivan. If you would follow me, tea is in this room here." Yao walked to the lounge. Motioning to a chair, Yao sat on the opposite side of the table.

Ivan lowered himself, gracefully. "Yao. It certainly has been a while since I have see you. You look well."

"So do you, Ivan." Yao handed Ivan a cup after pouring the tea.

"Oh, before it slips my mind. I brought you a gift, Yao." Ivan reached for the bag he sat beside himself.

"You really did not need to bring anything."

"No, I did. This is very important to me and I have waited many years to give this to you." Ivan handed Yao a box.

Yao looked at the box as if it would bite him should he attempt to open it. In the past, Ivan and Yao had an agreement but they were far from close. Yao's fingers trembled as he opened the box and pushed aside the tissue. There lay an ornate gold and ruby hair comb. Yao recognized the pattern. It was one that he, himself, told Ivan about. The neck of the comb was made up of tangling ivy vines and a scattering of rubies lay nestled between them. Yao looked at Ivan speechless. His hands trembled and his eyes misty.

"I-ivan..."

"Take it, please." Ivan did not ask for anything, much less say please. Yao nodded.

Ivan picked up the comb, where it lay in Yao's trembling hands. Pushing back a lock of hair, Ivan secured it with the comb. "I knew that it would be beautiful on you."

Ivan's honest smile and nearness was making Yao a little breathless. "Th-thank you, Ivan."

Ivan's fingers softly grazed Yao's cheek and began to slip back. Yao's hand shot up and caught Ivan's. Their eyes met and a stillness fell over the room. "Ivan, please, don't..." Yao pulled Ivan's hand back to his face.

Ivan's smile faltered. His fingers sat unmoving upon Yao's skin trapped by Yao's hand. He stared at Yao trying to decipher his intentions. "Why? Why now?"

Yao's eyes enlarged slightly then returned to normal size. "Because, I am an old fool, Vanya.", Ivan's eyes widened at the name, "It took me too long to realize that I love you as you loved me." Yao released Ivan's hand.

Ivan's fingers slid to the back of Yao's head and he pulled him so close Yao could feel him breathe. "You are a fool, Yao...but so am I. I gave up. I...I tried to get your attention so much and then I gave up, love."

The tea cups rattled between the two, startling them. Ivan looked down, "Well, the tea is certainly cold." Ivan laughed.

"I am not in the mood for tea, suddenly, Ivan." Yao lowered his eyelids slightly.

Ivan swallowed his laughter and looked at the other man. The startled look on his face, reminded Yao of just how young Ivan really was. Yao stood up and took Ivan's hand, leading him around the table, Yao pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Ivan allowed his hands to roam over Yao's back and thread into his hair. "R-room?"

Yao pulled away from him and silently lead Ivan to his room. Yao walked over to the bed and laid on his back slowly. Holding out his hand, Yao invited him in. Ivan slowly crossed the room, undressing. When he reached the bed, Ivan stood in just his pants.

"Aren't you coming, Ivan?" Yao sat up and began to undress.

Ivan's hands stopped Yao's. "Let me." Ivan pulled Yao up off the bed.

How many nights had Yao dreamed of this? Of Ivan's strong hands tenderly undressing him? Of Ivan leaving kisses and caresses on every inch of bared skin?

Yao had not realized that his eyes had slid closed. Forcing them open, he looked down just to make sure he was not hallucinating. Ivan's hand was gently wrapped around his erection and his lip's were wrapped around the tip. Awkwardly his tongue tried to coincide with his suckling. The innocence of the action served to make Yao more erect. Yao let out a low moan.

Ivan's eyes slid upward. His hand dropped to the floor, and he sucked more of Yao in. He could feel Yao sliding back and forth across his tongue. Taking his time, Ivan slowly slid forward until Yao was touching the back of his throat. Yao's moans became louder. Ivan smiled around his mouthful.

Yao had a hard time not thrusting wildly into the innocent's mouth. Ivan was just too cute. Yao pulled away. "Vanya, I don't want this to be over to soon." Ivan looked up at Yao. "Please, take off your pants and lay down."

Yao went to his bathroom, in search of some lubrication, leaving Ivan behind. Ivan looked at himself. Never had he felt so nervous or excited. This was better than dividing Poland. Ivan shucked his pants and underwear easily and laid on the the red silk sheets.

When Yao returned, he took in the scene before him. Ivan's pale skin stood out against the lush red sheets. Ivan's face was stained with a light blush and his eyes were screwed closed. However, his excitement was plain to see. Yao walked briskly over to the bed and crawled over to Ivan.

"Vanya..Vanya.." Yao peppered his face with light kisses, "Please open your beautiful eyes for me."

Ivan opened his eyes and promptly the slid closed. Yao's hand had wrapped around Ivan's erection and was slowly driving him crazy. "Ple-ase. Ple-please."

"Please what?" Yao smiled.

"Please, ah, don't tease me." Ivan's hips bucked, trying to gain extra friction.

"All you need to do is open your eyes."

Ivan's eyes opened a bit. Yao looked into them. He could see the love fueled lust swirling around in the violet depths. Yao pumped harder. Ivan's mouth fell open and his back arched on the bed. His moans permeated the air and bounced off the walls. Yao watched as the pleasure lit Ivan's features.

Yao slid his hand from Ivan's erection and down between his firm bottom. Ivan whined at the loss and gasped as Yao's slick fingers began to infiltrate his body. Ivan gasped and moaned as Yao's fingers plunged in and out of his body, making scissoring motions. Ivan's head whipped back and forth. "Yao! Y-yao! I can't take mu-much more!"

"Okay, Vanya. This may feel a bit uncomfortable." Yao removed his fingers and lined himself up with Ivan and began to nudge himself in. Watching Ivan's face, Yao stopped. Ivan's eyes opened, quizzically.

Yao laid down, "Come on. You get on top, Vanya. That way how fast and how deep I go is up to you, love."

Ivan moved slowly, climbing onto of Yao. A fierce blush stained his cheeks. Ivan slowly lowered himself onto Yao. Biting back a cry, Ivan seated himself completely. Yao reached up and wiped away Ivan's tears. "Just hold still until you are ready."

Ivan smiled at Yao. Placing his hands on Yao's chest, Ivan lifted his hips and dropped them slowly. Yao moaned. Ivan repeated the motion, getting used to being filled. Ivan pivoted his hips and cried out. Doing it again, Ivan's head fell back as he set an almost frenzied pace. Up and down, up, down, pivot, up, pivot, down. Ivan's cries drowned the room in his pleasure.

Yao's hands found his erection and began to pump. At this pace, Yao wasn't going to last. Ivan faltered. He head fell forward and he opened his eyes. Violet met brown, and held. Ivan could do nothing but ride this pleasure. He could feel everything that Yao wanted him to know. Feeling a creeping sensation starting low, Ivan's pace became erratic and the feeling blossomed and bloomed across his body. He stiffened and called his pleasure to the heavens. "YAO!"

Yao fell into the abyss shortly after Ivan. "VANYA!"

Ivan collapsed next to Yao panting hard. Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan. "Please, Vanya, stay."

Ivan lazily fingered the hair comb, "Forever. I will stay, forever."

Ivan closed his eyes. Yao smiled, "Good. I will love you, forever."

"I love you, too" Ivan whispered slipping into sleep.

Yao kissed his forehead and watched the snow. The snow had also brought a certain peace and serenity to Yao's heart.


End file.
